


winky face!

by oddishly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain allows Gina the use of his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winky face!

"—and that," says Gina as she straightens up, "is how I told my dad I was going away for college." She unhooks her leg from the doorframe.

The 99th precinct, a collection of hairy-looking perps in handcuffs, and two pizza delivery boys stay seated exactly where they are. Jake hands back her Jimmy Choo replicas and she checks them all over for damage.

Beautiful Man-God Holt uncrosses his legs and stands to face her. “Thank you, Gina, for that rousing rendition of Swan Lake.”

"No problem, oh my Captain."

"I’m afraid my only basis for comparison is Makarova’s 1989 performance, which I attended in London," the Captain continues, "and which was, I must say, divine."

Gina waves an airy hand to include Jake, who is making goldfish faces behind the Captain’s back. “A worthy adversary.”

"I’d like to see yours again," mumbles a perp at the back. He gestures at Gina with his elbow. "I didn’t get a chance to see uh, Marakova."

"I’ll show you a home video, Johnson," says Jake, before Gina gets to tell him that that was a one-time performance. "And it’s Makarova."

He glares the other guy back into silence, and shoots a fingergun at Gina. Gina salutes.


End file.
